KOTOR
by bigsofty84
Summary: based on the game so enjoy


**As Darth Raven walk the bridge of his ship, he started to think bout what to do next and what to do bout his young friend Malak. Though the young man was strong in the Force it was getting harder and harder to control him, Oh well i will worry bout when the time comes, with a small smile he walk to the window and looks down upon the old home of the Jedi, and where he was trained and turn to his young friend and say "Come we go down and find the Star Map, it the first part of something bigger, and we need to find it before the Jedi send a fleet after us." with just a nod the young man fell in to place behind the new Sith master.**

**Ten minutes later they hit the ground and both reached out with the force to find the prize, the star forge. As they walk they came across a lone Jedi or two, nothing major not till they hit the tomb, that is when to old drids came and try to stop them from gaining the prize but both used the Sith lighting to take them down.  
With swift movement, Raven worked on the computer hoping to access what ever he could, five minutes later he was in and found that he had to answer three questions, all dealing with envorments around death, and with a grunt he found there was another one on the other side this one dealing with life side. and with both seal broken a third door open this one in the center as they walk in to the third one a diamond shape pillar in the middle start to glow and open up rising the ball in its center bout a meter and a half off the ground and a map of the gaxly appears with the planet Mannan, Kashyyyk, Tatoonie, and the home world of all the Sith before him, Korriban. He turned to Malak and said "We have the planets let go" and with out another word started to walk out and back to the shuttle, As they head back to the bigger ship young Malak turned to his master and asked "why would the old Jedi hide the star maps, is it b/c the dark side is so strong in them?"**

**Meanwhile, not too far away**

**Bastila Shan, we need you to go to the planet of Kashyyk, sadly for the war with the Mandalorian is going very bad for the Republic. We are sending you and fifteen other Jed tohelp them, you with the help of the others Jedi, well lead the Republic and her army." said the smaller of the four Jedi**

**"Yes, Master, i will lead the to a quick victory and bring an end to this never ending war." she said bowing as she did.**

**"Be mindful, young one, anger will lead you to the dark side, and we already have lost to many Jedi to the dark side." said a taller one.**

**she nodded again and head out to the shuttle waiting to take he to the battle ship orbiting low over head. As they set down they were met by the captain, with a smile she asked "Is the ship ready?"**

**to which the captain said "yes ma-me, wiling and able."**

**"good set your cruse the Wookiee home world of Kashyyyk, what we need is there" she said as she made her way to the view port "best possible speed i do not wish to wait much longer and put a com out to Malak, i wish to talk with him, i may have a mission for him."**

**"Yes my lord, right way." he said movie to the nav station and saying set course for Kashyyyk, and get Malak on the line ASAP" he came back up to her and said "My lord, Malak in on the com for you."**

**"Very good put him though." she said walking to the holo-pad as it started to warm, "ah lord Malak how are things on Onderon?" **

**As she spoke a figure comes up and with a soft smile says "things are goin good, my master, just as we planed, i have a feeling that this part of the war will be over soon."**

**"good, good, i have a mission for you, one of the lords on Korriban is getting to big of a head and thinks he should lead and not me, i want you to go to him and bring him before me, i will deal with him myself."**

**With a low bow Malak smile and said "Yes master, it will be done." and with that the com was droped, as it did he turn and said to the wall bring me two of my droids and set coruse for Korriban, top speed." as he move to the center of the room and reached out with the force to grab his lightsaber, he felt somethin was off and the , with a massive boom the rom exploided, sending him flying to the back wall, but before he pasted out from the pain, he flet blood and some the else hanging from his face. **

**"Lord Malak, can you hear me?" a soft female voice called out, then after a minute he place the vocie, it was his master's, he try to sit up but something was holding him down and he try to talk but it sounded different**

**"yes master" he said, his voice, now deeper. "What happened to me?" he asked lifting his head and looking around, opening his eyes for the fist time in what, felt like days to him, in the 10 hours he spent under the knife, and saving his life.**

**"there was a bomb under your chambers, it took half ur face and neck off, but the good news is ur still alive. and you still need to do your mission i gave you." she said as she stood with her arms crossed **

**"how did it get there? who put it there?" he said his voice going up with anger.**

**she let a smile cross and the fade fast from her face and said "we are still looking in to it, but it looks like on of our men tried to kill you and very nearly did"**

**"Master i would like to take care of who ever did this to me, i want reavange." he said his fist balling up and he let lose some of the Dark Side he had building up in side of him, crushing one of the bio cell, sending it to the floor in a unuseable heap.**

**She stood there smiling and said in a very soft tone "good very good, you hate will make you more powerful" with that she turned and left him to finish healing. **

**As she walk our a Jr. officer come up to her and said "Ma'me we have a problem on the command deck that needs your attion ASAP!" **

**"Very well lead the way." she said as they started to walk the young officer start to explain in little detail wat the problem was.**

**"It seems, my lady, that the Jedi are trying to hack in to our system, and send some misleading information to both us and our ships, some have falling to the ruse but other are a little harder to trick."**

**She said nothin as they walk, and the when they were five feet from the CD (command deck) she stop and said "i know what we are going to do to save our ships, have our ship meet us here, she said pointing to the wookiee home world, Kashyyk.**

**meanwhile on the republic battle ship_ Engar Spire_**

**As the ship come in to high orbit over the planet of Kashyyyk, the Jedi stood round a holomap**


End file.
